


Swallow Me Down, Drink Me Whole...

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: "lust-venom", Abduction, Anal Sex, Biting, Heed the tags!, Knotting, Light BDSM, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Merman!Loki, Poor Tony, Rough Sex, Tentacle-Aided Sex, Tentacles, Top!Loki, Twenty One Year Old! Tony, Warning: Loki, alternative universe, bottom!tony, graphic sex scenes, non-con, set in Italy, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: AU. It’s the 1990’s and Maria Stark decides that it’s time for her son to have a break from New York society (before Howard and Obi lock the poor boy away in labs and board-rooms forever) and so she drags him (all but kicking and screaming) back to her home land of Italy.Frustrated that his summer vacation plans have been thoroughly ruined, the twenty one year old resigns himself to his mother’s whims but this tiny village (with only one phone-line between them) just isn’t his scene. Therefore, giving himself a quest to collect and take photos of the weirdest creatures he can find (to impress his Brucie-bear), the young inventor sets off with his camera down the dusty old paths on a glorious Sunday morning.When he comes across a winding path twisting down from the cliff based town to an untouched, deserted beach thenof coursehe was going to ignore the ancient, wood-carved sign forbidding people from entering; with the nosey locals safely tucked away in church and his mom sipping cocktails by their villa’s pool there isn’t anyone to stop him...But thereissomeone watching from the waves...





	1. Rules are there to be broken....

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own (or claim to own) any of the characters featured in this work; I am merely using them/their likenesses for my own enjoyment (and hopefully the enjoyment of others).

Whistling the latest tune he’d heard from the radio his quick fingers had cobbled out of a wire coat-hanger, paper-clips and whatever else he’d been able to sneak away from the (scary, witch-featured) old house-keeper his mother had insisted on employing, Tony all but skipped his way out of the village with a fishing net twirling at his fingers.

 _”Oh Tonio, you mustn’t sulk, surely there’s something you can be doing...”_ he mimicked in a tone that usually got him a playful clip to the ear; “ _why not go for a walk? I am so sick of seeing you play with those damnable inventions! Oh, where did I go wrong as a mother?_ ”

Chuckling to himself, the downward slope of the dusty, cart and donkey trodden track swerving him away from the last ramshackle, stone-built cottage and down towards the multi-humped sand-dunes, Tony took a deep breath of the sun-baked, salt-tanged air before sighing it out.

Maybe a walk wouldn’t be so bad, he mused, his sunglasses glinting in the glare of another perfect day; the locals wouldn’t be bothering him (sequestered away with their prayers as they were) and he’d even managed to snag an old milk crate and six empty (thoroughly sterilized) jam-jars.

With any luck he’d manage to find, catch and take photos of whatever sea-beasties old ‘Marcella kept trying to warn him about with her limited, broken English and wildly gesturing hands; little did the poor-dear know that Tony was fluent in several languages _including_ her own. However, if the greying harpy was narrow minded enough to believe that all young, American raised men were “ _ignorant little boys playing at world-domination with not a scrap of culture between them_ ” then he wouldn’t relieve her of that notion.

Rolling his eyes as the first encounter he’d had with the formidable ol’battle-axe played across his mind’s eye, Tony almost missed the rope swaying between a gap within a fence that’d seen better days, its threadbare form barely supporting a weather-beaten, wooden warning sign.

Stopping in his tracks, his open-toed sandals kicking up a plume of sand spattered dust, the twenty one year old cocked his right eyebrow before crouching down to read the faded, knife-carved lettering; “do not enter, this cove is not for men.”

Snorting, a smirk tilting his lips, Tony looked around before trying to peer past the looming dunes which guarded his view of the _cove_.

“No men allowed, huh? Well, well, well... I suppose that the naked belles’ wouldn’t mind a poor, lost tourist _accidentally_ strolling into their private beach now, would they?” he asked the wind, his brows wriggling with devious glee. “Heh, no wonder that old witch doesn’t want me wandering anywhere near the water... I bet she’s scared to death that I’ll _taint_ all of their pure, unsullied maidens” he laughed before standing with a stretch. “Not that I’m too insulted but I _have_ been here for four whole days now and not seen a single person anywhere near my age so... what could be wrong with an innocent, little peek?” he furthered before hopping over the rope. “And... if it just so happens that Anita, or Carmella or even Francesca take a liking to me, well, a little _roll in the dunes_ never hurt anybody...” he continued, the sound of the ocean drawing him through the swollen sentinels of sand.

“Hmm... and I guess a few snap-shots wouldn’t hurt anyone, either...” he chirped before, with a skip in his step, the young inventor close to jogged his way through the loose sand of a path long-since forgotten by human feet, his smile dropping slightly as he was swerved down and around taller and taller mounds of grass choked dunes. Not that he minded; a little sand between his toes was a small price to pay and, as the roar of waves grew louder in his ears, the young man could barely restrain himself when he passed the final hill to see hoards of beautiful, sun-tanned...

Nothingness...

“Wha?” he asked the world a little breathlessly, his jaw hanging open.

There wasn’t a woman (beautiful, naked or otherwise) in sight of the small cove (it was more of a bay, really) and the golden silica only went out for ten metres or so before the waves lapped at it. To the left, knotted, weedy grasses ate up the ground to clamber up the dunes whilst, to the right, a large, rocky outcrop of weather toughened sedimentary stone jutted out of the dunes to slice through the waves.

“Oh man...” he sighed, his shoulders slumping; “guess the belles are still at prayer” he huffed before, his gaze returning to the outcrop about twenty feet away, he gave the long-poled net he’d brought with him a twirl, the motion jingling the glass in the crate his left hand carried. “Hmm... there should be plenty of rock-pools and, if those sea charts I read are accurate, it’s heading towards low-tied...” he mumbled before straightening his shoulders and setting off.

From the water, a pair of keen, jade eyes went unnoticed as the boy innocently trotted towards what he’d soon find to be a labyrinth of pools, caves and crevasses.

Pleased lips pulled into a toothy grin.

Little did the foolish boy know, but there were _so_ many places for a predator to hide amongst those deceptively shallow pools and shoals; indeed, there were several places where catching such a rare and delicious prize would be child’s play... and Loki intended to take _full_ advantage...


	2. Curiosity killed the...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Stretching, his cheese-cloth shirt (a gift left for him by his mother with a wink and some audacious comment about fashion being very different out in the _old Country_ ) wafting in the wind that was whipping itself against the cliffy-outcrop, Tony grinned as he removed his glasses to survey the plethora of rocky crags.

Then, after toeing off his sandals, he moved to pull off his loose, linen-khaki pants to reveal his favourite, Hawaiian board-shorts; tossing the fabric next to the footwear, the young genius finally shed his shirt and bundled everything together on a natural ledge etched into the rock. 

“Okay... specimen-containers, check, fishing-net, check, camera, check” he muttered whilst re-adjusting the long, thick lanyard which secured the only piece of technology he’d been allowed to bring comfortably against his burgeoning abs. 

“So... a quick romp across these pools, some fun pics for Brucie-bear all ready for processing, and the ladies should be done with their confessions which means some Stark-based fun is on the horizon” he announced triumphantly, the glisten of his smile only matched by the glinting of Mediterranean waves beneath heightening sun. 

Chuckling, his feet soon leaving soft sand for smooth, weather toughened sand-stone, the twenty-one year old clambered over the raised lumps and chucks until he reached a plateau which over-looked a long stretch of pools, pot-holes and dried sea-weed. Luckily for him (and his boredom) the rock-pools stretch into the sea and further onto to curve into what he guessed was a case system; with a quick look to the water (which seemed to be steadily receding) Tony grinned, shrugged and set off, the jam-jars jingling in his wake.

With any luck he’d be able to waste an hour or two...

“Huh?”

Blinking, his feet sliding a little on a wetted clump of algae, Tony stared down at what had caught his eye; there, shimmering in the water, were emerald coloured chunks of _something_. 

Quirking a brow and crouching down at the edge of the pool (which was one of the deepest he’d found so far and laced with long threads of gently waving sea-weed) Tony appraised the glinting pebbles with a snort; “heh, don’t people over here know how important it is to recycle?” he questioned the water before standing up. “It’s lucky that the water has rounded that glass into such harmless shapes... the women might bring their kids down here, too” he continued before carrying on his way. “What kind of idiot throws glass into the sea, anyway?”

Staring up at the boy (a young man, really) from his camouflaged position, his double eyelids fluttering in surprise as his lure was so brazenly rejected, Loki watched as the human (and a lovely one, at that) leisurely strolled away from his bait, a net twirling between swift, clever hands.

He was different, _very_ different from the mortals he was used to seeing at a distance as they milled about one of the many cliff-side towns within his territory; it had been a good fifty years, if he wasn’t mistaken, that anyone from that particular settlement had ventured to this cove. Therefore, either the rumours about his existence beneath the waves had finally died down or he was dealing with a stranger to this land; mortals were growing ever more bold in their exploration of the world, after all, and so it stood to reason that the pretty piece of flesh he was stalking had travelled in from lands beyond his borders.

How very _interesting_...

Chuckling to himself, his fangs flashing in a burst of sunlight that split the weeds which concealed him, Loki swam further down to access the many (sadly disused) tunnels he’d carved out an age ago, his tentacles (as black as oil and twice as slick) effortlessly pushing him along, their lengths and widths accenting petrol blue and viridian green when the light caught them.

And speaking of catching...

Carefully surfacing, a boulder providing adequate cover, the banished Prince and water _witch_ slowly looked past the convenient lump of rock to see his quarry standing at the mouth of a cave, his hands now wielding a strange, little box that briefly cast soundless lightning into the cavern.

Tilting his head to the side, Loki cautiously rounded the boulder and swam a little closer, his obsidian hair slicked back to allow luminous jade eyes their fill of the (almost naked) creature and his olive skin; how warm would it be to touch? What did it taste like?

What would _the rest of him _taste like?__

__“Hhheeeellllllooooo?”_ _

__Ducking back beneath the water, his eyes wide the shock, the merman huffed out a breath of relief when it was clear that the human was calling into the cave and not an indication that he’d been caught spying; he was a little rusty when it came to hunting men, he’d admit, but that shouldn’t be an excuse._ _

__“Eeeeccccchhhhhhhoooooooooo!”_ _

__Snorting, the older of the pair rolled his eyes before plunging down to traverse the maze he’d built so that he could enter the cavern and be found lounging at its centre which, if he remembered correctly, was lit by a natural sky-light._ _

__With any luck he could play upon the young mortal’s curiosity..._ _

__And _that_ would be his undoing._ _


	3. Swallow Me Down, Drink Me Whole...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Dub-con, biting, blood-drinking, “lust-venom”, tentacle-aided sex, anal sex, first-time, rough, BDSM styled bondage, knotting, abduction, dark!Loki... you know, my usual; reader discretion is advised!**
> 
> **This is “The Maelstrom’s Prize” styled sex guys; I ain’t pulling any punches... this bunny was as demanding as it was lusty... so PLEASE DON’T READ if you aren’t entirely comfortable! Those tags are NOT for show!**
> 
> Now then, let’s all pretend that I can write Italian, okay? And, now that I can, it _magically_ looks like English with a line under it... ooohhhhh

Grinning like a five year old, his fingers deftly rolling the film within his camera on so that he could take another shot, Tony nudged the milk-crate and its cargo (which he’d put down mere moments ago) further against the cliff wall.

“Okay cave, let’s see what you’ve got” he announced whilst slowly, _carefully_ walking on the slippery rock that made a ledge (not unlike canal-path) beside a stream of sea-water feeding into the cave; “there’s gotta be something interesting lurking in here... I can feel it” he added before bringing the camera up to eye-level and scoping the area.

Luckily for him there seemed to be light not only bouncing off the water _but_ something glowing further in; it’d be awesome if it were some kind of luminous moss or something, especially since Bruce had a fondness for green, glowing things.

“Hello?”

Baulking and almost missing his footing, Tony whipped his head to look in every direction as a deep, melodious, _clearly male_ voice coated the walls, its origin hard to pinpoint.

Heh, it looked like he wasn’t the only guy who wanted to check out the ladies; shit, the younger (by the sound of it) could only hope that the guy wasn’t as sexy as he sounded otherwise his chances of _wooing_ one of the local women weren’t looking so good.

“Uh... good morning?” he tried, his eyes finding the cave entrance empty; “I’m sorry to disturb you... is this private property?” he added, his hazel eyes returning to the illumination further inside the cavern.

A chuckle greeted his response before a loud _splash_ resounded around the walls; “ private? Perhaps... I am not used to people finding me here” the same silken voice called. “But please, don’t let me scare you off... you are an explorer, yes?”

Blinking, his shoulders slumping slightly in relief, Tony felt a smile quirk his lips whilst he ventured deeper, the light at the end of the tunnel a comforting presence as he neared it.

“Yeah, you could say that” he returned pleasantly, his right hand grabbing onto and sliding against the slick walls as the path he was using narrowed; “I’m Tony, Maria Stark’s son... ah, but you probably would know her as Carbonell” he added, a waft of fresh air brushing past him as he realised that it was a natural sky light and not moss that was show-casing the back of the cave.

“Carbonell, you say?” the still invisible speaker asked; “Maria Carbonell?”

“That’s right” the younger validated, his eyes squinting to find the man in the shadows haunting a pool at the cave’s centre; “she hasn’t been home for thirty years, though” he furthered, his mind swiftly reminding him of the _splash_ he’d heard as his gaze turned down to see...

“Hmm... I may have known her; is it wrong of me to say that I am pleased that she married well and birthed a fine looking son?” 

Blinking, a dash of pink dusting his cheeks, Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he observed perhaps the _most_ ridiculously good-looking man he’d ever seen (and in a pair of gaudy board-shorts, of all things); his mind also chose this moment to whisper a reminder that him being _bi_ was now much less of possibility as it’d moved to being a _definite_.

“Uuh...” he replied before mentally slapping himself; “heh, that’s one heck of compliment, thank you” he offered whilst eyeing the naked torso reclined (like a long forgotten Roman God carved out of alabaster and obsidian) within the aqua pool: “you’re not so bad yourself”.

Chuckling (the sound like bells jangling within the domed walls of their meeting spot, the man tilted his head to appraise him further, his smile tilting into a smirk that had the twenty-one year olds knees quivering (amongst other things). “Oh, I should imagine that a young man like yourself is well used to compliments, as am I” he (a man Tony guessed to be somewhere in his early thirties) purred out, his smirk lazy and pleased; “you are not from around here, I take it?”

Shrugging, his feet now teetering at the edge of the pool, the olive skinned male smiled; “is it that obvious? Or is it just small town living?” he asked, a quick glance in the weed-thick water preventing him from seeing anything _truly_ interesting. 

Grinning toothily (his teeth sharp, white and numerous) the strikingly handsome man stretched leisurely within the water before looking up into the sun which beat down from the cave’s skyward opening; “I grow tired of those dullards in the town, I cannot tell you how refreshing it is to meet someone who is clearly so much more... open-minded” he commented blithely before gazing into Tony’s eyes.

“Are you not too hot? Would you, perhaps, like to join me?” he said through a grin; “the water is... _lovely_.”

Swallowing, a nervousness that visited him rarely (he was _Tony Stark_ , after-all) breeding a virtual butterfly farm within his stomach, Tony raised his hands in surrender; “I’m good, thanks” he close to stuttered, his blush strengthening a couple of shades.

Quirking a brow, his grin tilting into a devious smirk, the marble-carved man beckoned him with his right hand; “why be _good_ when you can **feel** _better_?”

Laughing out loud, his skin goose-pimpling (he’d never been so openly propositioned before, or, at least he _thought_ (maybe hoped) that he was being propositioned) Tony took a step back, his hands waving in what he hoped was a dismissive but not disrespectful gesture. “ Thanks for the offer, and everything, but, ugh, I really should be getting back he said, his blush reaching volcanic proportions; “I appreciate the, ugh, offer though... umm, maybe we could have drinks, you know, later? Our villa is really easy to... _wwwwhhhhooooaaaa!_ ”

Gasping, his mouth rapidly closing to prevent a torrent of salty water from invading his lungs, Tony squawked loudly when he resurfaced, his arms waving wildly as he gagged and choked whilst his mysterious Lothario laughed in the background.

“Are you alright?”

Huffing, his feet having found purchase on the (even more slippery) floor of the natural pool, Tony wiped at his face and eyes frantically until he could see clearly and breath through the salt tickling his nose.

“Tony?”

Sighing, his knees giving way so that he could float opposite the man he’d just met, the younger _knew_ that there was no way to recover his dignity and so he simply let himself smile and rub the back of his head in (what he hoped would be) an adorable gesture.

“Heh, the first step’s a dozy, huh? I guess what my mind and body wanted just didn’t match up and my body won the battle” he declared with a wink, his fingers toying with the surface of the water and the long, silken strands of several sea-plants which had crowded around him after he’d settled.

“It would seem so” the other replied, his smirk still firmly in place; “you should really be more careful” he continued, his posture pleased and relaxed. “These waters are far more dangerous than most people give them credit for.”

Blinking, Tony felt his sheepish smile returning: “I’m not about to get the ‘beware of sea-creatures’ lecture, am I?” he asked through a laugh.

“Oh? I am unfamiliar with this _lecture_ ” the older admitted whilst leaning a little away from the pool’s edge, his eyes focused and keen; “what is it you were told?”

“Umm, oh, you know... just old wives tales... my mom’s house-keeper was full of warnings about not going swimming by myself and watching out for big fish or something... I’ve checked this part of Italy out on the Atlas and there’re no sharks or lethal jellyfish around here so, you know, I just figured it was her _friendly_ way of making me welcome ” the younger responded with a shrug.

“I see” the raven haired male stated, his smirk curving; “how fortunate for me that your ears were deaf to her warnings.”

“Eh?” Tony coughed, his eyes locking with the other man’s. “Hey, look, I’m fine with a bit of flirting, you know? You’re God-like good-looking, and everything, but this is all going a little... _holy shit! What the fuck is tthhhaaaa~?!_ ”

Snapping his mouth shut a second too late, Tony found himself spluttering and clutching onto the cool, sculpted chest of the older man, his hands grasping onto deceptively broad shoulders until he was suddenly, _rapidly_ pressed into the side of the pool, his back slapping into it with a wet _smack_.

“Wha? What the _fuck_?!”

“Hmm? So you’re English? No, that accent... _American_ ” the other cooed, his left hand effortlessly pinning the smaller male in place thanks to its position at the centre of his chest. “Of course you are... the people of that Country are always so quick to rush into situations that they cannot comprehend, let alone defend against” he added through a sniff, his smirk a cruel mix of devious and pleased.

“What the actual fuck, man?!” the olive skinned inventor hissed, his hands gripping at the arm which refused to budge; “let go of me right the _fuck_ now! Ugh! I hope you know that you’ll be buying me a new camera, you... _uummmppphhhh_!!”

Yowling, his lips parting under the pressure of the kiss pressing into them, Tony couldn’t hope to stop the other man’s tongue from breaching him; his own hands, somehow pulled to his sides and secured, could do nothing as the older male wrapped one arm around his lower back whilst the other pushed his cold, taloned hand into the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Pah! Y-you... what... don’t you... _hey!_ ” he close to squealed, his eyes wider than saucers as he fruitlessly struggled against _whatever_ was pulling his board-shorts down his legs and away from his desperately kicking feet.

“Now, now” the paler of the pair murmured through a chuckle; “there’s no need for all of this fuss... I only intend to devour you or maybe drown you if I feel like it*” he stated bluntly, his fangs sharpening when the smaller man gaped at him. “Be a good boy and it’ll only by your virginity I take... although...” he purred, his six free tentacles moving the caress and secure the human’s thighs, hips and waist. “It’s been _so long_ since I’ve had a human to play with, let alone one as comely as you” he said, their stomachs pressing together; “maybe, if you please me, I’ll keep you...”

(*In most ancient lore, mer-folk were sirens who enjoyed wrecking ships to take any treasure on-board and to drowned humans in general or for enjoyment; there’s also a lot of Italian/Spanish lore around mer-folk sleeping with humans and, in the 1980’s, a baby was born with conjoined legs; the mother’s family and friends **actually** accused her of taking naps near a lake where legends of mer-man were rife and blamed her for the child’s condition.)

“The fuck you will!” Tony spat, his brain not catching on to what was _truly_ happening; “get the fuck off of me, you creep!”

Laughing outright, a tentacle lifting out of the water for the (now stupefied) human to see, Loki flippantly captured what he assumed to be the _camera_ and lifted it clean off of the man before launching it at the cave-wall; as the device smashed and clattered to the ground, the merman pressed in closer.

“ _Y-y-you..._ ”

“Shh, shh, shh...” he purred; “this needn’t be so horrible, this needn’t _hurt_ ” he promised silkily, his appendages slowly, _deliberately_ spreading trembling legs and pulling them to rest (shaking though they were) around his waist. “You didn’t seem so adverse to my advances a few moments ago... surrender to me, allow me the pleasure of your heat and I might let you go unscathed...”

Struggling, his head shaking desperately, Tony couldn’t stop the genuine cry of anger-fuelled shock that left him when something cold and slick rubbed at his back-passage whilst something else curled around his member and _tugged_.

“Wha? Wait... stop... you... this isn’t real... this isn’t... _mmmpppphhh!_ ”

Silencing the mortal, his cool, sea-roughened lips delighting in the soft, smoothness they were pressing into, Loki growled appreciatively whilst pressing the tip of one of his thinner tentacles into the shorter male’s opening, his chuckle returning when the other squeaked and struggled more violently.

“S-stop! Just, just _fucking_ stop already!” the olive skinned mortal yelled; “help! Someone! Someone please!” he yelped, his arms and legs straining whilst the tentacle pulsed, pressed, pushed in deeper and wriggled teasingly against the back-drop of his captor chuckling.

“Oh... I had forgotten the sweet taste of fear” Loki applauded, his genitalia (still tucked away within its natural housing) hardening as he continued to pull at the human’s own stiffening (despite his struggling) member. “However I think, for our first coupling, at least, I’d rather have you suppliant and moaning than screaming like a squall” he admitted before forcing the human’s head to tilt to the right, exposing the tanned column of his neck and the supple juncture between neck and shoulder.

“Aah! Stop it! W-what are... are you doing...?” Tony breathed, the feeling of the (God, he couldn’t believe it) _tentacle_ writhing it’s way deeper, its girth widening, making him shudder and tremble for reasons besides fear, especially when the tugging on his length built up.

Grinning, his irises flashing vermillion, Loki allowed his shark-like smile to impact on the gasping creature he’d caught before, with one, swift motion, his mouth opened to latch onto salt-speckled flesh, his fangs digging into a piercing the skin to allow blood to flow out (and into his starved mouth) and venom to flow _in_.

“ _Aaahhhhh!_ No... _no_...” the human breathed out, an explosion of hot, pain-tinged euphoria blossoming at his neck to swamp the rest of his body, the sensation suddenly sweeping away any resistance, any _thought_ of fighting back as his body relaxed into the other’s cold embrace with a moan.

“That’s it...” the merman cooed, his cold tongue lapping at the blood gently oozing from the wound he’d made. “Umm... but you feel so warm, so _tight_ ” he added with a trill, his lower-limbs moving to wrap the human’s now pliant arms around his neck in the mock of a lover’s embrace. Then, his own hands moving to cup the younger man’s firm cheeks, he parted them further whilst retracting the questing tentacle he’d sent to prepare the way; the other six (the seventh still pulling at the mortal’s member) secured the other’s waist and legs.

“Don’t... don’t do this... I...”

“Shh” he purred, their bodies sinking lower into the water as he pressed them into the pool’s wall for further leverage, his thick, slick shaft (with an already hardening knot) jutting out proudly at its full nine inches. 

“Please...”

“ _Relax_...”

Whimpering, his vision swimming whilst the feeling of being just the wrong side of tipsy lulled him, Tony could do nothing but tense his hold around the merman’s shoulders and moan as the head of something colder, thicker and _slipperier_ then the tentacle butted against his sore, freshly stretched entrance. 

“Ooh... but I will enjoy this” his captor growled; “let’s just spread you a little wider, yes, that’s it...” he praised, the slow ministrations he’d been applying to the human’s shaft diminishing slightly. “You are going to take me in and swallow me down like a good boy, now, aren’t you?” he purred, the head struggling to breach the puckered flesh that quivered at the intrusion. “And I am going to fill you, stuff you with my seed, alter your body to meet my needs and spirit you away with me... a creature as beautiful as you is much too precious for the mortal realm... So I will take you to my treasure trove and dress you in all of the finery I have collected...” he promised, his hands kneading supple flesh whilst the grip he held on the human’s waist kept him in place.

Then, his mouth returning to suckle at the puncture his teeth had left, Loki started to gently, _slowly_ grind the mortal down, his growl reverberating around the echoing cavern even as his prey keened and tried his best to wriggle away.

By Poseidon he’d missed coupling with a land-dweller; after three short, sharp thrusts, his helm was finally consumed by the burning channel, his eyes rolling back before, with a snarl, he forced the young man down with a long, hard to pull to sit upon the swollen crest of his knot.

“ _Ahhhh! Ahh... ahh... ah..._ ”

Delighting in his treasure’s cries, Loki allowed himself a moment or two to simply enjoy the choking hold that cushioned his lust slicked member, his teeth offering little nips to his thrall’s shoulder and neck whilst the beautifully toned body he held quaked and shuddered, no doubt struggling to cope with the size of the intruder invading him.

“Prepare yourself, _Tony_ ” he eventually spoke, his face pulling away to look into venom clouded eyes, the shorter man’s mouth parted, reddened and kiss swollen; “I am going to take you, _change_ you now...”

Crying out, his body convulsing, the young genius found his hold on his captor tightening as the thick, dense member started to sluggishly piston inside of him whilst his neck started to itch and burn as weird words and strange phrases filled his ears.

Then, his eyes snapping open, Tony felt his whole world light up with pleasure as the bulbous head stretching him smashed into the bundle of nerves which had him seeing stars and wailing. The pace was punishing but his body was, somehow, responding, opening, begging for the shaft to go deeper, to keep pressing _there_ as he burned up, his own erection straining for release as cooling, _soothing_ water rushed up and over his head.

He was still crying out, his finger nails digging into tough, leather-smooth skin, the water filling him with the same maddening ferocity as the shaft thrusting harder and deeper inside of him.

Was he dying? Was he going to die?

“Cum for me...”

“ _Aaaahhhhhhhh!_ ”

Choking, spluttering, the former mortal gasped in new air, breathed through new lungs as he came harder than he’d ever cum before, his blood singing with pleasure even as the merman continued to rock up and into him, the pace becoming feverish until, with five hard, bone-jolting thrusts, Tony screamed at the feeling of something hard and ridged pushing into him and _swelling_.

Then, before unconsciousness could crash over him, he felt those sharp, wicked teeth return to his neck whilst cold jets of essence sprayed into him, the flesh plug locking it in tight...

And all he could see was black...


End file.
